I Should Have Never Married You
by Will.Hell.Minna.-Sophia Isobel
Summary: Astoria knew that Draco was in love. And she knew it wasn't her that his heart was beating for. Will she let go of Draco and let him be happy? Or will she make him suffer like she is suffering?


Written for **Dumbledore's Army List of Prompts**

For: **Monday, 8th of August**

Prompt: **I Should Have Never Married You**

Character: **Astoria Greengrass**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

><p>Astoria knew that Draco was in love. Very much in love. But not with her. Yet she still went through the whole marriage thing. She loved Draco very much and would do everything for him. She knew that the marriage would make her his forever but it was later that she realized how wrong her decision was.<p>

She began to take notice of her husband's actions when he was at home and compared them to when he was at work.

At the Ministry.

With Harry Potter.

She knew that they were in love with each other. Since they were in their sixth year. But she turned a blind ear, hoping that Draco would love her eventually. But it never happened. Not with Potter being close to her husband all the time.

* * *

><p>Draco was sitting at the head of the table, sipping his coffee while reading the paper. Scorpius was eating his meal in peace. He was home for the summer break from Hogwarts. "So, how is school, Scorpius?" Draco asked as he closed the newspaper that he was holding.<p>

"All is well, Father. I am sure to be Head Boy when school opens this September." He smirked. "Well done, son." Draco praised his only child. "Thank you, Father. And I would also like to ask if I may visit Albus and Rose one of these days." He asked politely. "Do as you like. It's your vacation." Draco said as he stood up. "Are you going to work now, Father?" Scorpius asked lively. Draco simply nodded and smiled at his son when he patted his head.

Astoria stood up to take Draco to the living room. Draco wondered why she was exceptionally quiet that morning but didn't look into it. "Take care of everything." He told her and he left for work via the floo network. She watched as the last bits of flames vanished. "Scorpius, I'll be leaving for a few hours." She called out and grabbed her coat and purse.

She used the floo to head to the Ministry and confirm her suspicions. She was nervous. Not because of what she'll see. But she was nervous knowing that her suspicions would be true. She walked across the Ministry's lobby and headed to the Auror Department. Harry was the Head Auror and Draco was his deputy. Ronald Weasley was one of the Ministry's best field Auror and Harry's best friend.

She saw Draco entering the office and was greeted nicely by Weasley. She wondered what they were talking as she was not close enough to hear them.

"Morning Malfoy. Tell Harry that I' on my way to Diagon Alley. Bones called for backup and no one else is still here." He said. "Sure, that will get to him." Draco said as he went to his shared office with Harry. Ron grabbed his coat and left the office. "How I wish that would just come right out and tell us all." Ron said to himself. Astoria heard what he said before he left the floor.

Her heart was beating so fast that she didn't know what to do next.

Inside the office, Harry was on the phone with someone when Draco came in. "Yes, sir… We will make certain of it, sir… Good bye sir." Harry place the receiver down and sighed. Then he smiled at Draco. "Good morning to you too." Draco teased. Harry stood up and gave him a hug. "By the way, before I forget. Ronald told me to tell you that he was heading to Diagon Alley. Bones called for backup and he had to go since no one else was available yet." He told Harry.

Harry sighed again, "I just hope he'd be that fast to move when Hermione calls in and says she's giving birth." Harry said. Draco laughed and gave Harry a quick kiss on his cheek before moving to his table to work.

Astoria entered the office and saw that it was empty. She looked around and saw a half open closet. She moved to check what was inside and smiled at her luck. "Potter's famous invisibility cloak." She whispered and quickly placed it on. She then stood next to the door and listened carefully.

"Draco, how is Scorpius doing? Albus won't stop asking me to ask you if you have allowed him to visit Albus this summer." Harry asked. Draco smiled, "He just asked me this morning. And I said yes. I am having this intense feeling that our kids know something." Draco said and turned to Harry.

"Well, I may have told Albus something… Besides, it was Ginny who told him the whole things when she came over for her break from her tour. She says hello by the way." Harry said, smiling. This time, Draco sighed. "How I wish Astoria was that open as well. I don't even know how to tell her." He said and looked saddened.

Harry knew that Draco was having a hard time with the truth. He told him about his struggle with his plans of having Astoria know everything. "She is a great mother to Scorpius, I won't deny that. And for some reason, I think she knows that I never have loved her at all. This makes me wonder why she even went through the whole ordeal." Draco said. Harry wondered the same thing.

For him and Ginny, it was quite different. Ginny was the one who broke up with him because she felt that she wanted to be more than just a wife. It was that time when Harry went into depression and almost drank himself to death. Draco was at the club he was at that night and saved him from himself.

"Don't worry, love. You'll figure out a way." Harry comforted him. "I hope your right, love. I just can't keep up with this façade with her. She deserves better." Draco said.

As Astoria walked away from the door, she returned the cloak in the closet and left the office. Outside, tears ran down her face. She finally came to realize what she was denying for a long time, "I should have never married you, Draco. Your happiness was never with me. And I made you suffer instead of being happy." She said and went home.

* * *

><p>She waited for Draco that night. It was just her and him. Astoria told Scorpius to stay at the Potter's for the night. When Draco came through the flames, Astoria was waiting for him like always. But he knew something was up. Then he saw bags by the door. "Astoria? What is going on?" he asked.<p>

She gave him a tight hug, something she never did since they got married. "I am leaving you now, Draco. I should have done this long ago." she began. "I should have never married you. I knew that you loved someone else but I hoped that I could make you love me instead. I was foolish to think that I could try and change your heart. I want you to be happy. And if it means that I have to step aside for Potter, then I will. All I want is to see you happy. And I know I will survive this and be a better person." She told him.

Draco was stunned. He pulled her into a loving embrace. "Thank you. You deserve to be happy as well." He said. She pulled away and smiled at him. She snapped her finger and Daphne's house elf came and took her bags. "See you around, Draco." She said and she entered the floo area and vanished in a huff of smoke.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read and Review. Constructive Criticisms are very welcomed. ^_^**


End file.
